Golfers are always trying to improve their putting, as evidenced by new putter designs that come onto the market on a regular basis, and the many different putters a typical golfer will try during a season or a lifetime. However, despite the multitude of putters and other devices available, the art is still in need of a device that will increase the putting proficiency of a golfer.